The present invention relates generally to the field of ultraviolet (UV) detection devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to UV detection devices that are attached to a person.
It is well documented that excessive exposure to the sun""s ultraviolet radiation may cause health problems, including burns, melanoma, and premature wrinkling of the skin. Conventional devices have been developed which are connected to the body of the person to detect the amount of exposure to ultraviolet radiation. Such conventional devices use a ultraviolet sensitive coating which changes color upon exposure to a given amount of ultraviolet radiation. Such conventional devices are difficult and costly to manufacture, including, a significant amount of waste during the manufacturing process.
One object of the present invention was to provide an article of manufacture for use by a person to detect an excessive amount of ultraviolet radiation and that can be easily used and attached to the skin of the person; and
Another object of the present invention was to provide an article of manufacture for use by a person to detect an excessive amount of ultraviolet radiation and that can be manufactured in a cost effective manner with substantially no waste.
The present invention is an article of manufacture for use in alerting a person of exposure to an excessive amount of ultraviolet radiation. The article of manufacture comprises a first strip comprising a backing member and first and second ultraviolet sensitive patches. Each of the first and second patches comprise first and second outside edges and an inside edge. In one embodiment, the inside edges of the first and second patches are each preferably non-planar. The first and second patches are nested and adjoined along said inside edges of the first and second patches, respectively, resulting in substantially zero waste. The ultraviolet sensitive material is adapted to change from a first color to a second color when exposed to an excessive amount of ultraviolet radiation. In operation, a person may remove the first and second patches from the backing member as desired and apply the patch to an area of exposed skin. The person is alerted of exposure to an excessive amount of ultraviolet radiation when the UV sensitive coating changing from the first color to the second color.
A process for manufacturing an article of manufacture generally comprising the first step of providing a continuous sheet of material having a longitudinal axis and a latitudinal axis. The continuous sheet of material further comprising a continuous ultraviolet coated material releasably connected to a continuous backing member. The process further comprises a first cutting operation to cut the sheet using a rotary cutting die to produce a first strip comprising a first plurality of ultraviolet sensitive patches releaseably connected to a first backing member. The process further comprises the step of a second cutting operation to cut the sheet using the rotary cutting die to produce a second strip comprising a second plurality of ultraviolet sensitive patches releaseably connected to a second backing member.
The first cutting operation comprises the step of using the rotary cutting die to make a first complete cut along said latitudinal axis of the sheet, a first kiss-cut along the longitudinal axis of the sheet, and a second complete cut along the latitudinal axis of the sheet to thereby produce the first strip having the first plurality of ultraviolet sensitive patches releaseably connected to the second backing member.
The second cutting operation comprises the step of using the rotary cutting die to make a first complete cut along said latitudinal axis of the sheet, a first kiss-cut along the longitudinal axis of the sheet, and a second complete cut along the latitudinal axis of the sheet to thereby produce a second first strip having the first plurality of ultraviolet sensitive patches releaseably connected to the first backing member.